


Stretched Too Far

by usakiwigirl



Series: To Bend Yet Not Break [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, M/M, NSFW, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, getting what you wish for can backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> _Maybe Steve has bitten off more than he can chew, no pun intended. He doesn’t think Danny is being intentionally selfish – it isn’t in his nature to put himself first – but Steve is starting to feel like he’s nothing more than a way for Danny to let off a little steam, a path to stress relief and relaxation._

Maybe it’s his own fault, for starting the whole argument in the first place. If he hadn’t goaded Danny into that fight about flexibility, he would have never had to display his skills in the car as he had; leaning over the console and beyond the steering wheel to nestle his head in Danny’s lap, breathing in the intoxicating musk of a man who spends far too much time in clothing unsuitable for his environment.

Maybe it’s time he faces the truth – that elastic only stretches so far before it snaps.

Maybe he’s just going to have to find some way to turn this back onto Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Saturday Snippet I received by email from Jordan Castillo-Price, the fantastic author of the PsyCop series. Thanks, Jordan, for the inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Also, the boys don't belong to me. CBS gets get that sole joy and responsibility. Damn it.


End file.
